<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh there goes Barrier. by Kansan_Opportunity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737454">Oh there goes Barrier.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansan_Opportunity/pseuds/Kansan_Opportunity'>Kansan_Opportunity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Ravens in the woods [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>3 Ravens in the woods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Prequel, maybe i’ll write more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansan_Opportunity/pseuds/Kansan_Opportunity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclone only wanted a coffee, how come now she accidentally adopted a sad supervillain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Ravens in the woods [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634908</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh there goes Barrier.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grackle dug himself out of Barrier’s dirt walls. He shook away the beginnings of a panic attack, he knew he would regret it later, but he needed to have his brain to survive. He punched Barrier before running away to his- no, his father’s house. On the roof of the SHH, he felt the panic attack return with a vengeance. He fell to the thankfully flat roof and started to hyperventilate.<br/>
“Nonononono,” He yelled in his brain as Cyclone drifted down to him, “Don’t notice me!”<br/>
“Grackle! I’m going to-” She was cut off as he started shaking and sobbing. She rushed over to him. “Oh, God. You have panic attacks. Barrier caused this, didn’t he?<br/>
She pulled him towards him. “Shhhhh, it’ll be alright. Follow my breathing alright.” Grackle nodded mutely. “In, out. In, out,” she said, empathizing with her breathing.<br/>
Grackle slowly calmed down and blinked away his final tears. Grackle stood up and started to run.<br/>
Cyclone reached out and yelled, “Wai-” Before realizing what had happened. She had helped the number one villain in Boundtortown. Grackle had never been captured by his assigned hero.<br/>
He had always avoided capture by even the best. Barrier had been the only one with a chance to stop him, by causing him panic attacks. She quickly ran down to the SHH, and said to the register, “I want to add villain.”<br/>
The register turned to her. Cyclone had been Hero of the Year and never changed her villain unless a more powerful villain came up. “Ok! Who do you want?” the register said, pulling up Cyclone’s profile.<br/>
Cyclone breathed in before saying the forbidden name, “Grackle.” At the name, the Register chuckled, “You must be mistaken, Grackle can’t be a secondary villain.”<br/>
“I have new evidence that the only reason that Barrier works against Grackle because he causes a panic attack in Grackle,” the Register only mutely nodded as she updated the profile.<br/>
“We’ll give Barrier a different villain then! Have a good day!” The register struggled to say that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>